Stricken
by Sam the Wise
Summary: Sometimes, Elecman just doesn't think everybody needs to know his business, even if it is life threatening. Using .exe so it's easier to find. Oneshot for now.


**Hello there! **

**So I noticed there weren't many stories for Elecman, so I said... wtf? He's my favorite Robot Master (besides Crashman of course), so I thought 'why not write something for him, just for the heck of it?'. But then I realized that he doesn't even have his name up on the roster, just like poor, poor Terra (of the Stardroids, not .EXE. I honestly don't care for BN. It's just not Megaman to me). I may or may not request that, but for now I'll just use his .EXE counterpart.**

**This will be one of my first Megaman fanfictions, and the next will most likely be one for Terra.**

**Just a reminder: this is Megaman CLASSIC, not Battle Network.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

The news hadn't yet been revealed to the other Robot Masters. Dr. Light preferred to keep things under the table until he was absolutely sure he knew what he was dealing with. A simple virus infection of one of his most successful bots software would have been an easy fix. But roboenza... the good doctor still had trouble completely understanding it's complex coding, was unable to come up with a program to fight the infection due to how quickly it changed and evolved. Most bots stricken with the disease shut down soon after, or no longer operated properly and had been shut down out of pity and scrapped.

Elecman, being his prideful, vain self refused to believe the truth. Only after hours of persuasion on Dr. Lights part did he finally cave and accept reality, silent for the rest of the evening. He hadn't spoken to his 'brothers' in quite a while, rebuffing any attempt at conversation.

A few of the others, particularly Rock and Cutman, came by to visit, bringing with them apologies and grim smiles. They didn't know what to say. None of their words could fix what was going on, they couldn't heal. He knew that, and so did they. Elecman told them to leave before they could make the whole situation worse. So they did. And for the next month, Elec suffered alone in silence.

He didn't mind, though. These days Elecman preferred silence above all else. He sat in the back room, kept only a dim light for company. The good doctor had come to check on him.

"How is it? How are you?" Elec had given the doctor the darkest glare he could muster, which wasn't much in his sorry state.

"Fine. Go away." His voice cracked, the gears in his voicebox shuddering and twitching uncomfortable at the sudden use. But Light didn't leave the room. He smiled sadly at the broken bot resting on the table. Regret, or guilt, whatever he was feeling made overruled the shame he felt for not building his bots with protection against viruses in mind.

"You know, Elecman..." Dr. Light moved to the workbench opposite Elec, retrieving a simple metal rod. "If it hadn't been for this sudden sickness... would you still have gotten along so well with your brothers?" He opened a small sliding panel on the side of Elecmans neck, who didn't object.

"No. Are you trying to make me feel bad?"

Dr. Light inserted the rod into a small opening beneath the panel, twisting it a few times until it locked into place. "Of course not. It just makes me wonder." Light would never wish harm to his robots, would never consider such a thing. But, had the virus not been unleashed, Rock would still be fighting the robots just outside, the Wilybots who cared for Elecman and had come only to check on him. "This violence, this _endless _violence, would continue on. Yet now, it seems to have ended. So abruptly. Why Wily built such comradery into his robots, I will never know."

"Are you saying my death will stop a war? I'm not a martyr!"

"I never said you were, Elecman. It has made me curious. So curious about so many things..."

The rod was removed and replaced on the workbench, and the panel on the side of his neck was closed once more. "I don't think we need a martyr right now. But so much has changed... morals are shifted, sides are changed... it's just so confusing these days." Light didn't want a martyr, he didn't want anyone to die. Especially not Rock. If he lost Rock, he wasn't sure he could go on. And with his current project underway, he couldn't risk being distracted by loss.

"Rock said... that Wily made the virus. Could he make a cure, too?" Elecman looked hopeful, too hopeful and too innocent. Of course Wily could make a cure, but what Elec should be asking, is 'would he give it to us?'. Dr. Light didn't answer, but Elec knew the answer just by the expression on the old doctors face.

"I can't tell the future. But what I do know is you will make it. You're strong, Elecman. I made you that way. You'll pull through." Dr. Light wasn't so sure about that himself, but in any case, wouldn't destroy the sick bots hopes.

When Dr. Light got up to left, Elecman looked up to say one last thing.

"I'm already dead."

* * *

**Short little thing, see? Maybe I'll continue it, if you guys want. Maybe. But until I decide, I'm labeling it as complete.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
